Whithered Rose
by ParadoxedBeauty21
Summary: Kagome has been abused since the age of 10 up until now at the age of 18 by her father Ken. Will the abuse ever stop? Will she ever get out the grasp her fathers has had on her for so long? I do not own Inuyasha. Not good with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I sat on the bathroom floor with tears flowing down my face. Sobs causing my body to shake uncontrollably, the lump in my throat causing me to gasp for air, hands clenching my shirt as the sound of him banging on the door. Demanding me to come out. But the fear in me wouldn't let me move from my spot. I pray for someone, anyone to come and save me from the monster on the other side. I knew I couldn't stay in here all night. I knew that eventually i would have to pay for not giving into his demands. That i would be covered in more bruises from tonight for my disobedience. "GET OUT OF THAT DAMN BATHROOM KAGOME!" he roared causing the mirror to rattle and the the door to shake. I sobbed harder, moving painfully close to the wall knowing i had no where else to go. Bringing my knees to my chest I rocked back and forth like a little kid being backed into a corner by the boogey man. To me, he was the boogey. Sometime's I'd wonder if I should give up and circum to the darkness of him or whether I should continue chasing life even though if it gave up on me. Yet I couldn't bring myself to do it. I am a coward. Restless nights I've dreamt of abuse, pain, and failure. The physical abuse from the man who loved me as a little girl but turned to the bottle and laid his hands on me. The emotional abuse from the same man who makes me feel unwanted and unloved every single day, causing the repeation of his words to wound my marked body. The failure of knowing I couldn't protect my mother from those men who raped and killed her infront of me as I hid under my bed like a coward.  
Outside I begged for help. For someone to take me away from the monster. Inside, deep inside, I screamed for love. Love from a father who hated looking at me because I reminded him so much of my mother. The love of myself that I did not have for so long it was nonexistent.  
"IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF THAT DAMN BATHROOM KAGOME I WILL MAKE SUFFER MORE THAN YOU WILL NEED TO" he she believed in her self I sink deeper into the wall knowing this was the only safety I had before he came into the room. The only place I was safe at. Defying him was more like a death . Was I not selfish enough to want so bittersweet? To want to consume myself in that darkness where nothing can hurt me?  
I lay on the ground as the sound of the door burst open. There he is, the Boogeyman. The devil himself, who's eyes are bloodshot from drinking and rage. But the smile on his face frightens me. It was menacing. I almost wonder if tonight he would lose himself and kill me.I sob harder gasping for air.  
"Daddy...please...I'm sorry" I sob. Heavy tears streaming down my face with each step he takes making me nauseous with the smell of whisky and beer hit my nose. I reframe from gagging but the smell is too overwhelming.  
"You dare plead with me! YOU DISOBEYED ME YOU WHORE!" he screamed before taking me by my hair and dragging me into the sitting room. I'm crying now and trying to get away, praying that someone gets to me soon and save me from my fate. He throws me against the wall causing my head to snap back and my back to beat against it. Then nothing but pain comes. His foot comes down on me hitting the side of my head. Stomping onto my body as if i were a bug. But all I feel is pain. His foot collides with my stomach, hip, plevis, collarbone, and ribs I knew to be broken. I was beginning to feel dizzy, the pain was gone and was replaced with numbness. I held on to that numbness until darkness overtook me. Maybe death wasn't so bad after all.

*Inuyasha's POV*

I was in bed with my wife and Mate Rin who was tucked snuggly under me. The steady beat of her heart made be sigh in contentment. Rin was everything to me and more. She was my mate. She was loving, kind-hearted and bad people weren't existent in her mind or vocabulary. We have been mated for over 50 years and she didn't look a day over 22. To say that I was the luckiest man in the world was not even the right word to describe the feeling I have for my wife. Without her I wouldn't be here. Me and my brother wouldn't be as close as we are now. The sound of her sigh caused me to pull her as close to me as possible. Thinking about my brother I had to sigh. He's been waiting for the moment to meet his mate since the day he felt the mating pull almost 19 years ago. We knew her name and met her mother and father when she was still in her mothers womb. Kyoko Higurashi was a very kind woman and one of the best cooks that we knew. Her father was just as kind. Protective of his daughter but was overall a good man.

I still remember the day Sesshomaru felt the pull and we went to the shrine and talked to the Higurashi's. They were both shocked yet very happy that they daughter was to be mated to someone who can provide for her when she got older. Once the contract was dealt he decided to come back for her before her 18th birthday. Which should be in a few days from now. I am happy that my brother, although an asshole now, can have someone to love him. If anyone deserves such a thing called love its him. Lately, he's buried himself in his work and rarely gets to spend anytime with us because of business trips and what not. As a businessman, he owned Taisho Enterprise and was Lord of the Western lands. To think that one time in my life I was once a half-demon but an old friend of mine named Kaede acquired the Shikon Tama Jewel back together and gifted me with being a full-blooded demon. I was grateful for it and now I am the general to my brothers army as well as Prince of the Western Lands. Not that it was something to brag about. But living in modern day 21st century, I was nothing but the chief police of Tokyo PD. I loved my job. Now that humans and demons got along so well we didn't have to hide our existence.  
The sound of my phone ringing caught me off guard. Moving to grab my phone as to not wake my mate, I answered.  
"Hello"  
"We have a problem Inuyasha" came the voice of none other than Shippo. Shippo was now Lord of the Northern Lands but worked as one of the best Officers on my team. I was proud of the pup.  
"What's the problem Shippo?" I asked sitting up causing my mate to wake.  
"We found Kagome" said Shippo softly causing me to narrow my eyes into the dark.

"What do you mean you found her? What the hell happened Shippo?" I growled causing my mate to rub my arm softly calming me down.  
"She's in bad shape man. The neighbors called in saying they heard aloud commotion coming from the Higurashi house. We get there and...Inuyasha there was so much blood. Me and Kouga seen Kagome laying in a corner almost beaten to death. She's barely breathing and her pulse is weak. Ken Higurashi caused this. I had to call you immediately. What the hell am I to do Inuyasha?" he said with a whimper.  
"Get her to the hospital and inform them that she is the mate of Sesshomaru. I'm going to call him now. Have Ken arrested and at the station. Am I understood?" I growled out before hanging up. My body was tense and I was pissed. Taking a few deep breaths I got out of bed and grabbed my clothes.  
"What's going on Inu?" came the soft voice of my mate. Sighing I turned to her and gave her a soft kiss.  
"They found Kagome beaten half to death" I said trying to calm down. Hearing her gasp I looked over at her and seen her start putting on some clothes as well.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"She's my sister-in-law Inuyasha. I'm going to the hospital and making sure that everything goes well. You go to her house and get all her belongings and see what all has to be done. Call Sesshomaru" she said putting on her scrubs and then putting on her shoes.  
"Right" was all I can say knowing that arguing with her would be a dead cause. Getting dressed and grabbing my keys and badge as well as phone, we both rushed out and went our separate ways.  
The drive to Kagome's house was tense. Thoughts running through my mind about what has been going on. Sesshomaru was going to go on a rampage when he finds out. That thought gave me a chill. My brother was the devil himself if pushed to being so. Being a pure-blooded full demon wasn't common in the demon world but it was rare, and in his case he was rare. Powerful than all demons together. He was someone you wouldn't want to cross period nor the person to want to get on his bad side. But now the thought of someone harming his mate was surely going to warrant Kens death. Everyone knew that once someone is mated to a human that they are not to be hurt in any kind of way. But this is just beyond. She was brutalized by her father who knew the rules. Sesshomaru was a very protective and possessive person, especially for his pack members. He was Alpha male in every sense of the word. Kagome is our Alpha as well and this is going to cause problems with members in our pack to react to someone hurting our Alpha female. It was instinctual.

Not long when I pulled up to the shrine. Flashes of blue lights of cop cars, yellow tape being placed around the house, forensics taking evidence while some were taking pictures. The scene was as if it were right off of CSI. Parking my car, I grabbed my phone and dashed up the stairs. Standing at the door were both Kouga and Shippo. Kouga, giving orders to others cops and Shippo standing there with a solemn face. Getting close, they both noticed me.  
"Stat"  
"It wasn't a lot of blood but it was enough for her to lose a large amount of blood and have a concussion. I'm pretty sure this isn't the first time its happened but we haven't determined that. What we gathered is that Ken has been an alcoholic since Mrs. Higurashi's been dead" said Kouga.  
"How long has she been dead?" I growled out trying to hold in my inner beast that was ready to get out. She was hurt and brotherly protective side was out

"Almost 10 years" said Shippo coldly. When he said that I growled. She's been abused since she was 7 years old. How could something like that happen to such an innocent child. Nobody deserved such a thing to happen to them. Closing my eyes and taking a few deep breathes I began calming down. Looking up at my two Officers I gave them a stern look. Looking at Shippo I knew there was something else that needed to be told. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to like what ever it was he was going to tell they also scrub things down like kitchen tables, vacuum, A housekeeper/cleaner changes bedding and makes beds, empty's the "Don't with-hold any information from me Shippo. I need all the information to tell Sesshomaru. What else is there?" I asked giving him a hard look. The mention of Sesshomaru's name was enough to cause them to shiver in fear.

"He raped her. His stench is all over her and...inside of her" he said with a whimper. Time seemed to stand still when he said that. This was a serious matter none the less. With a shaky breathe I ran my hands threw my hair. He was going to freak.

"Is he at the station?" I ground out.

"Yeah, one of my officers just got there and he is in the interrogation room until further notice" said Kouga.

"Yeah just got there a little while ago" he said. Taking a deep breathe I took my phone out and rung the one person I was afraid of. My brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

*Sesshomaru POV*

Nights like this I sit and gaze out of the window watching as the world around me move rapidly yet making me feel as if I am moving slower than the world. Maybe I was. Living as long as I have isn't that common for such as me to feel as if the world was moving fast and me at a standstill. But that is for another time to think of such trifle things. Tonight, like every night, I was thinking of my mate. It will soon be her 18th birthday and soon she would be with me. Thinking of her had my beast purring in anticipation yet he and I knew we needed to wait and court her before we took her as our beloved. But that doesn't mean I couldn't think about it when I'm not in my office working too hard just to get her off my mind. For 500 years I have been alone and in a matter of days, the one I have been away from just to give her a normal childhood, was soon to be in my arms and bed soon. This made me feel content.

If I were to tell me years ago that I was going to be mated to a human girl I would have slaughtered that person without a blink of an eye. Yet here I was, the most powerful being in both the Demon and Human world, was going to be tamed by a mere human girl. But it didn't matter to me. She was mine and I was content with that. I often wondered if I were ever going to be happy with anybody. Who would want to be with me without wanting to just have a title? This made me sigh. Would she be that way? Wanting me just to have a title. Something in me made me doubt so. Taking a sip of my tea, the sound of my door opening caught my attention.

"Naraku" I stated more than questioned. Its funny how years ago he was my worst enemy and after years he has became somewhat of a best friend to me. A confidant.

"Ah Sesshomaru, shall I ask you what has you so forlorn tonight" he asked taking a stand by me.

"Nothing that needs your concern"

"Come now, I know you better than anyone. What is it that has you look like someone kicked your puppy?"

"Kagome" was all I said.

"Ahh, you will have her soon. Are you regretting the fact that you felt the pull of your mating Sesshomaru?" he asked gazing out of the window into Shanghai's night sky.

"No...I am merely worried things will not be the way I deem them" I said honestly.

"Hm"

"Why are you here Naraku? Surely your mate is missing your absense" I said taking another sip of my tea.

"Kikyo is soundly asleep. I will be back to her before she can miss me" he said looking at me.

"Hn"

"You should not worry Sesshomaru. Kagome will not be like the demoness that you've had to deal with in the past. She will be your equal" he said.

"Hn"

"How was the meeting with Shiraku Tano go?"

"He is an impossible man who is too self-centered. He wanted 18% of the company for a product that we have thats triple that percent better. His cockiness will not get him anywhere" I said smoothly.

"I swear that boy needs to learn his business. His father should be rolling in his grave right about now with the way he runs his company. I'm surprised he is doing fairly well and hasnt been bankrupt yet" said Naraku with a shake of his head.

"Hn" was all I said when my loyal servant Jaken came scurrying into the room.

"Milord, Prince Inuyasha is on the line and wishes to speak with you immediately" he squeaked.

"Leave" I told him before putting the phone to my ear. "Inuyasha"

"Sess...you need to get your ass back in Tokyo ASAP" he said deathly serious which was unnatural for my brother. Naraku must have thought the same as he looked at me with a raised brow.

"What business do I have to come home Inuyasha? Surely anything that happens you can handle it"

"This is different"

"Pray tell me what is it that needs my attention?" I sighed.

"Kagome" was all he said.

"What do you mean Kagome? What has happened to my mate Inuyasha?" I growled lowly feeling my beasts cage rattling.

"Its bad Sesshomaru. She's in the hospital right now and Rin is caring for her" he said. By this time I was growling louder. Who dare hurt my mate?

"Inuyasha, you will tell this Sesshomaru what has happened to his mate now"

"Ken Higurashi has been abusing Kagome for almost 10 years now. A neighbor heard some commotion and called about the noise. Shippo and Kouga were the ones to find her. Its bad Sess" said Inuyasha with a sigh. Taking a deep breath I tried calming down. I was known for my anger and I didn't want my beast coming out on a rampage even though I was really close in setting him free.

"How bad is my mate hurt Inuyasha?" I asked.

"I don't have the full details yet since I am at her house now. But from what I as told. She lost alot of blood and she may have a concussion. But the worst is that the bastard raped her Sess" he said in a growl.

"Where is he now?" I snarled. He dare touch my mate? He will suffer.

"At the station. No one is to talk to him until you get here"

"I am leaving tonight. I should be there in a few hours. No one is to see her but you and Rin until I have gotten there. Am I understood? No one is to touch her but Rin Inuyasha" I said tensely.

"Of course. I have to go. Everyone is clearing out and I am about to head to the hospital now. See you soon" he said hanging up.

With demon speed showered and changed before grabbing my suitcase and packing.

"I told Jaken to cancel all appointments for you. That you will be taking vacation. My mate is up and we are packed. The car is downstairs and I got in contact with both Miroku and Sango. They will be at your house before we get there" said Naraku who was already dressed standing by my door.

"The jet?" I said grabbing my suitcase.

"Ready to take off as soon as you get there. We should be there in approximately 3 hours since its Bankotsu flying" he said. With a nod of my head we were out the door and into the limo heading to my jet. After 45 minutes of driving we were out the car and into the jet.

"Kouga will be meeting up with us" said Naraku while we took our seat.

"Hn"

"Sesshomaru. She's going to be fine. I feel bad for Ken. He's going to have to deal with your rage. That is something I'm not looking forward to seeing at all" he said with a soft chuckle.

"Naraku that is not something that should be said" said the soft voice of Kikyo. She was a rare beauty. Tanned skin with muscles from training as a miko. She was soft spoken and gave great advice. But although she was beauty in many men eyes she was a sister to me in every sense of the word. "Sesshomaru, Kagome is going to be just fine. She has Rin taking care of her and I am pretty sure me and Sango will take great care of her knowing what she has been going through. She is the packs Alpha female. We hold a responsibility towards her since she is to stand by your side. Don't let your anger lead you into a dark place Sesshomaru. We all are worried about her. She is still so young and doesn't know the world as we do. Be calm, all will be fine" she said giving me a soft smile.

"I will be more calm knowing that she is at my home and away from any sort of danger. I am honored by your words Kikyo but I must see with my eyes that my mate is fine" I stated hard look.

"Of course. But listen to reason Milord" she said.

"We are taking off to Tokyo Japan. We will be there in approximately 2 to 3 hours. Enjoy your flight" came the voice of the pilot Bankotsu. Soon enough we were in the sky heading to Japan.

*Inuyasha's POV*

Its been about 2 hours since I contacted my brother over what has transpired with Kagome. I was currently in the waiting room at the hospital waiting for Kagome to get out of surgery. Apparently the bastard did more damage than nessecary. She had 4 broken ribs, a fractured clavical, internal bleeding and flesh damage on the inside from that bastard raping her. The poor girl didn't deserve the shit she had to go through. Not only that but her bastard of a father deserved everything that Sesshomaru has to dish out.

"Inu" came the soft voice of my mate Rin who had a sad smile on her face. Racing up I grabbed her and held her. "That poor girl Yasha. She didn't deserve to be broken as she is. Do you know what this is going to do to her mentally and emotionally? She's only 17 years old for christ sake. She's suppose to worry about graduating and prom and the rest of her life. She isn't suppose to suffer so horrid as this" she sobbed out.

"I know love. Don't worry she won't ever have to go through something like this again. We are her family. We have to be patient with her and love her Rin. But most of all we have to look out for her. No, no girl should have to go through this but we have to make sure no harm comes to her ever again. Okay love" I said wiping her tears causing her to smile slightly.

"Okay" she said softly.

"How is she doing now?"

"She's doing very well. We just put her in room 1202 alone. We gave her some morphine to ease the pain away. She's quite beautiful if I do say so myself" she said with a chuckle.

"Is she now?"

"Mhmm...she's so small and fragile. Like if you were to touch her the wrong way she will break. But she seems very childlike. I can't wait to formally meet her" she said bouncing on her toes causing me to smile at her eagerness.

"I can't wait to meet her"

"Have you talked to Sesshomaru?" she asked giving me a raised brow.

"Yes love I talked to him. Lets just say that he is pissed and should be here in a matter of hours. I would hate to see him now after what I have told him" i said with a sigh.

"If it were me you would be in his place and vice versa" she said softly. The thought of my Rin being hurt caused my beast to rattle its cage. No one will lay a hand on my mate.

"Yasha no one is going to hurt me. I am fine. See" she said holding my had causing me to look at her to make sure she weren't hurt. Once I was done with my inspection I gave a sigh of relief.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

*Sesshomaru's POV*

The smell of alchol filled the interrogation room as if the substance was smothered onto the walls of the room. This only fueled my anger more. Sitting in the chair was none other than Ken Higurashi with his head down sleeping. Taking my jacket off, I rolled my shirt sleeve up to my elbow and stood next to the man who was suppose to protect my mate not harm her. Without any warning I kicked him in the side of his head causing him to fly across the room and hit the cement wall. The sound of a bone cracking was prominent in the air.

Once his shock wore off and he looked at me he turned pale with fear. This caused me to smirk at him.

"What are you doing here?" he said backing away holding his shoulder to which I am assuming that was broken or dislocated.

"My mate is turning 18 in a few days. And what surprise do I get is a phone call informing me that my mate has been brutalized by her father for the last ten years" with demon speed I had him by his throat up against the wall."She was not to be harmed in any kind of way. Did I not make myself clear on that? Tell me Ken, what did you gain with harming your daughter and MY mate" I snarled squeezing his throat making him gasp for air.

"I-I'm s-sorry" he gasped out clawing at my hand.

"Sorry...isn't that the same thing she said to you. Or maybe she begged you to stop. Did she beg you not to take her innocence?!" I roared slamming his body hard across the room where he fell in front of Inuyasha.

I wanted to kill him. Destroy his very existence. Knowing that I took out a mere human from the Earth who couldnt hurt my mate EVER again. But I wouldn't make that decision without my mate. I will not hurt her trust no matter how much I wanted to.

"Tell us Ken...do she even know that she's mated to Sesshomaru? That she is Alpha female of our pack" came the cold voice of Inuyasha. This was something I needed to know as well. In the contract she was supposed to be told at 16 that she was to be mated to me. To know as much as she can about me.

"No...I did not tell her. But it was for good reason I swear!" he yelled in fear as Inuyasha started towards him.

"Oh and what would that be?" I growled feeling my beast slowly breaking free.

"She wasn't ready. Things weren't going well. S-she is unfit for you Milord" he said. "Please forgive me"

"You harm my mate causing her nothing but pain in the last 10 years and SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT ME!" he was out. My beast was out and he wanted blood. Before I could take the scum out Inuyasha, Kouga, and Shippo had me pinned to the wall.

"Sesshomaru, listen to me. I know that you want to kill this son of a bitch for the shit he's pulled. But you have to remember you have to take control of the situation. Kagome is in a hospital hurt and alone right now. If you don't calm down before you meet her because of her father then she will be afraid of you" said Inuyasha with his head in submission.

"I WILL NOT HARM MY MATE" I snarled.

"I know you won't but Kagome doesn't know this. You must calm down" he said

"He must die for the pain he's caused my mate" I snarled looking at Ken who was cowaring in fear in a corner.

"He will get what he deserves, but you need to take a few deep breathes and calm down" he said.

Taking deep calming breathes I tried to relax and took control of my emotions. After about 5 minutes I was tensed and still angry. I needed my mate. The sound of Inuyasha's phone ringing filled the room.

"Hello"

"She's going to wake up" said a voice I knew too well. Rin.

"We are on our way now" he said before hanging up.

Without being told I grabbed my jacket. Before walking out I turned to both Kouga and Shippo.

"I want him gone. Away from Japan in a facility. He is not to be in any where close to my mate. If this can't be followed then I can assure you your life belongs with me" with that I ran out of the station towards the hospital. My mate was finally awake.

*Kagome's POV*

The echo of beeping filled my ears causing me to whimper. I wasn't ready to get up to face the day. I didn't want to look my father in the eye today. I just wanted to stay in the bed and wallow in my own self pity. But the constant beeping was becoming to much and I knew I had to get up. Opening my eyes, I had to adjust to the bright white lights that was surrounding me.

'Where am I?' I thought. Looking around the room, I realized that I was in the hospital. This startled me. With a groan I went to sit up when the door creaked open. The feeling of fear surged through me. I relaxed slightly when a small young woman came in witha soft smile on her face.

"Hello Kagome, my name is Rin Taisho and I am your doctor. May I come in?" she asked still standing by the door. With a hesitant nod of my head she walked in, closing the door behind her. Standing at the end of the bed she began checking my charts before writting something and turning to me with a smile before handing me a cup of water. Taking the cup gently I drunk it down in one gulp feeling a bit refreshed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked with a gentle smile.

"Fine...why am I here?" I asked softly.

"A neighbor called in a commotion at your house. A few friends of mine that works in my husbands squad found you and brought you here. You were in pretty bad shape" she said taking a seat next to me.

"S-so they know" I said quietly.

"Yes. But don't worry its being taken care of. Your father is in custody and I am sure he's going to be gone for a long time" she said taking my small hand into hers. For some reason it was comforting.

"I have no family. They are going to put me in the system" I whimpered.

"That is something you need worry about" she said with a secretive smile. "There has been a lot of things kept from you by your father. Things thats very important you needed to know. But don't fear. Everything will be explained. My husband and his older brother will be here shortly. Is there anything you need?" she asked.

"A shower" I said lowly.

"Lets get you out of bed and get you into the shower" she said standing up and helping me out the bed. The pain in my side was uncomfortable but bearable. Soon enough we were in the bathroom as my shower was beginning to steam from the hot water. Disrobing, I happed to see myself in the mirror. Bruises covered my ribs, hips, collarbone and arms. My hair was disheveled and my eyes were dark and sunken in. I looked as if in any moment I would be break.

With the help of Rin I slow got into the shower and sighed in relief. The feeling of hot water hitting my skin was a feeling I loved. The aching in my muscles were starting to loosen. Rinsing my waist long hair to get the feeling of grime out of it, many thoughts began running through my head. How could this happen? How could I let this happen? Was I that much of a coward that I would let my father take everything from me? Tears filled my eyes blending with the water. My sobbs filling my throat making me gasp for air as I finally let my emotions take its toll on me. Years of not releasing my feelings all came surfacing out in a flood. My breathing became heavy and my sobs became louder.

I don't know how long I was in the bathroom letting go but finally I can washing up and soon I was getting out. Slowly and carefully I held onto the rail and grabbed my towel, drying off my bruised body. On the rack was a pair of white gown that I figured Rin bought in for me, I put it on tying it tightly around myself before heading out and into the room where there were a group of people now looking at me.

There weren't regular people either. Standing there were demons. Fear spiked into me make be take a cautious step back.

"Kagome, its okay they are not going to hurt you. They wanted to make sure you are okay. No need to be afraid of them" came the soft voice of Rin who was slowly walking towards me. Looking between her and the others I shook my head.

"W-why a-are they h-here?" I stammered once she was in front of me. My body was tense and I was slowly feeling exhausted. Looking around the room I recognized most of their faces but just couldn't put a name to them. One thing I knew for sure was that they were all intimidating to look at.

"They are here to see you. To make sure you are doing well. Come, you look exhausted and hungry. I had changed the sheets for you while you were in the shower as well as had something made for you to eat. Hospital food is quite nasty if I do say so myself" she said taking hold of my hand and guiding me towards my bed. Once situated, I looked back at the men who were all in my room. Figuring that it was rude to just sit in silence I took a shaky breathe and gave them a small smile.

"Hello...um...I'm Kagome Higurashi" I said lowly.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Kagome" came the voice a handsome man with dark hair and ruby red eyes. He was tall, about 6'3 or so with a lithe body but you could tell he was well-built. There was something dark about him yet not so much as to fear him too much.

"Same to you..."

"Naraku Onigumo" he said with a small smile. I knew that name. He was the owner of Onigumo Corporation which was the second largest company in the world besides Taisho Enterprise that basically owned air if they could.

"Nice meeting you" I said.

"Please forgive us for scaring you little one, we mean no harm as Rin has said. We were just very worried about you and needed to see for our self that you were doing better than you were" He said in a gentle tone making me relax a bit. For some reason I liked him.

"Its quite alright"

"Let me introduce you to everyone. This lovely lady here is my mate Kikyo" standing there was a very beautiful woman who had a soft smile on her face giving me a nod. She was taller than me but made to be a model. Her brown hair was waist long and her eyes were a beautiful dark chocolate. Her skin was slighty darker than mines but it didnt make her less beautiful. If anything it made her look unearthly...if that was to be understood.

"Next is Officers Shippo and Kouga Wolfe, they are mated as well" He said directing his hand to men that had big smiles on their faces that caused me to smile back at them. It was as if their smile was contagious.

"Milord's" I said with a small bow.

"You do not bow to us dear" said Kouga. He was also royalty. With a nod of my head I turned my attention to the rest of the members.

"Then it is Inuyasha who is Chief of the Police Department and you already know his mate Rin Taisho" standing in there was a handsome yet boyish looking man with a red hoodie and jeans giving me an amused smirk. He was tall and well built with snow white hair that looked soft with elfin ears. He was overall very handsome to put it lightly. Then my eyes widen at the last name. The Taisho's were royalty in every sense of the word as well as big corporate moguls. They owned everything.

"Its an honour to meet you Prince Inuyasha" I said lowly bending my head in a form of submission.

"No need to bow at me. You do not have to do so. I would prefer if you didn't" he said with a small smile. "It is my honour to meet you Kagome"

"Last but not least, Sesshomaru Taisho" he said with a smirk. Turning my direction to man who was standing on the far right was purely man. He was tall, maybe 6'5 with broad shoulders and very well built but not overly so. His hair was like woven silk that was the color of the moon. Bright golden eyes that was looking into my soul making my heart and stomach flutter for some unknown reason. Yet, this being was dangerous and powerful almost deathly. But to me he felt safe and was perfection.

"Kagome, it is a pleasure meeting you" he said gazing into me causing me to gasp softly. His voice was something I've never heard. It was deep and rough yet smooth and calming. What was he doing to me?

"Same to you Milord" I said with a small blush making a ghost of a smile upon his lips.

Relunctantly I turned my head away and began fiddling with my fingers. As sign that was nervous and slightly afraid. Looking back up I noticed that they were all still standing.

"Please, have a seat, you must be tired of standing" I said softly. Everyone took a seat. "Why are you all here?" I asked while starting to eat my food slowly.

"We are only here for you Kagome" said Naraku.

"I understand that...but...why? I am nobody" I whispered.

"You are more important than you were led to believe. Tell me Kagome. What do you know about birth mates?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"I only know a little from what my mother told me years ago. That birth mates were the mates of strong demons. That they were born in this world for the sole person to love. Birth mates are purely soul mates in a way. I wasn't told too much about it" I said sadly. Many girls I knew at school were already birth mates to a few demones. Unfortunately I wasn't one of those girls.

"That is a good way of putting it. You see a birth mate was put on this Earth for one individual and that's for his or hers mate. Said demon has to wait years before their true mate is born into the world. Some has to wait centuries and some may never find theirs. Birth mates are more important to a demon once the pull is surfaced. Its instinct to go to the parents and sign a contract just stating that they son or daughter is to be mated to said demon"

"Isn't that in a way giving your child away?" I said confusingly.

"Some may think that but in honestly its not. You see, the contract is only a few rules thats about it but most of all its also a sort of marriage purposal being given"

"I understand" I said with a nod of my head.

"Yes, now the only thing is that the Demon that has a birth mate is not to see his or hers beloved for 18 years. It gives them a since of having a normal life before starting their life with they're mates" he said.

"But if that is so how can that person know of her mate?" I asked softly.

"They are to be told about they're mates starting from a young age but the ones that are mated to powerful demons they are to be told on the eve of their 15th or 16th birth day. Usually it is before that if said birth mate ask questions about it when younger. But they are to know that they are a birth mate to a demon" he said calmly.

"That sound good. But Naraku-san, why am I being told this?" I said with worry and confusion. "I am not a birth mate to anyone. My father told me that it was impossible for me to be the mate of a demon" I said sadly.

"Your father was wrong" came the voice none other than Sesshomaru with a cold expression. But for some reason I knew it wasn't directed to me.

"How do you know?" I asked feeling more nervous than I should.

With a look of love and understanding, he took a few steps toward me before caressing my cheek. I couldn't help but lean into his touch as his hand warmed my body.

"Because Kagome, you are this Sesshomaru's mate" he said softly.


End file.
